22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Enterprise
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) is an Odyssey-class starship, and the the 7th ship to bear the name Enterprise. It is currently active and under the command of Captain Va'Kel Shon. 'Current Roster (as of 4/5/2409)' *'Commanding Officer': Captain Va'Kel Shon *'Executive Officer': Commander Samuel Winters *'Operations Officer': Lieutenant Jirella Kav *'Chief Engineer': Lieutenant Kirayoshi O'brien *'Chief Security Officer': Lieutenant Kyona *'Chief Science Officer: 'Lieutenant Commander Tem Inasi *'Chief Medical Officer': Commander Savel *'Counselor': Commander Mathias (note: Positions are from officially cited sources, either from directly in-game, or from an official STO article in the Star Trek Magazine) 'Federation starships named Enterprise:' *USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Constitution-class) *USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Constitution-class, refit) *USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B (Excelsior-class) *USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C (Ambassador-class) *USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D (Galaxy-class) *USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E (Sovereign-class) *USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F (Odyssey-class) (Note that Enterprise NX-01 was a United Earth starship, not a Federation starship). 'History' The name Enterprise, and variations thereof, has been in use since the early days of Earth sailing vessels. This tradition carried from the British to the Americans, and was transferred into space via the early days of the United States space program. With the invention of warp drive and the formation of the Earth Starfleet, the first starship was named Enterprise, under the command of Jonathan Archer. Several years after the formation of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet comissioned a USS Enterprise, then one of the state-of-the-art Constitution-class starships. With this comissioning, the tradition transfered from Earth to the entire Federation, and has continued into the present day (and well into the future, if various interactions with time travel are any indication). Following the destruction of the Constitution-class Enterprise, a second was built to replace it. This replacement was retired soon thereafter, and replaced itself by an Excelsior-class starship. The irony is not lost on many historians, as the original Enterprise managed to elude the USS Excelsior herself during a mission to rescue Spock. Sometime later, an Ambassador-class starship was comissioned, and served for several years before being destroyed in 2344 during a confrontation with the Romulans. However, this engagement actually proved the ship's (and class's) worth, as the confrontation proved to the Klingons that the Federation was a worthy ally. This sacrifice solidified the Khitomer Accords, which lasted for over a century. Some recent reports form Romulus suggest that survivors from this Enterprise may have been captured. Empress Sela also claims to be a descendent of Lieutenant Tasha Yar, explaining that the Enterprise-C had traveled to the future and interacted with the Enterprise-D at some point. Starfleet Command remains skeptical, although they are continuing to investigate the possibility of these claims. In 2363, the new Galaxy-class Enterprise was launched under Captain Jean luc Picard, and served faithfully until 2371, when it was destroyed over Veridion III. During this time, the Enterprise saw heavy use in both exploration and diplomacy, and was host to numerous First Contact situations. This Enterprise was also the first Federation starship to encounter the Borg, and its crew the first Starfleet officers to disconnect a Borg drone from the collective. Following the completion of the new Sovereign-class Enterprise, Picard and his crew (many of whom were veterans of the previous starship) spent their first year on a relatively quiet "shakedown cruise", before travelling back in time to stop the Borg from preventing Earth's assimilation. During most of the Dominion War, the Enterprise was tasked with maintaining diplomatic relationships with the Federation's allies (and not-so-friendly neighbors). Even after the War, the Enterprise continued in its diplomatic role, and was even forced into an internal matter within the Romulan Star Empire. Sometime in 2408, the Enterprise was sent to investigate a loss of contact with Starbase 236. She is now missing and presumed destroyed. The current starship is an Odyssey-class starship, having been comissioned in 2409, now serves the Federation under Captain Va'Kel Shon. Shortly after launch, this Enterprise was rushed to Deep Space 9 to assist in the rescue of the station from the 4800, a group of Dominion ships that had been displaced in time by the Prophets of Bajor. Following that emergency, the Enterprise returned to Utopia Planetia for maintenance and repairs (a visit that conveniently coincided with Federation Day). Category:NPC Starships